The Family Secret
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Doc end up in an alternate reality. This is a sequel to I'm My Own Father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_November 26, 1985  
7:00 PM PST_

Seventeen-year-old Marty McFly was in the living room of the Brown's house, as he was watching Jules and Verne Brown play Nintendo. Marty could hardly believe that he had taken his first time travel trip a month ago, now. As a result, he had several sets of memories to contend with.

It was also strange to think his best friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, was now married to Clara Clayton - who he met back in 1885 - and that they had two children now. Due to the help of Doc's good friend, Sabrina Palmer, they were able to manipulate time a little, so that everybody in Hill Valley would remember Doc meeting and marrying Clara in the year 1977.

Marty couldn't help but wonder what it might be like for Jules and Verne, to have two sets of memories - of growing up in two different time periods. He figured it might be even more confusing than it was for him, to have two sets of memories - of growing up with two different families. Even though his family life may be very different, now, at least everything else was mostly the same.

"Hey, Marty," Doc called out, as he stepped into the living room. "I was wondering if you would like to test something out with me."

"Yeah, okay, Doc," Marty replied. Marty found himself hoping that Doc's experiment didn't involve time travel. Marty felt as though he needed a little break, and that he needed to spend some time adjusting to the current timeline in 1985.

"All right, why don't we head out to the lab?" Doc suggested. He quietly added, "I realize you probably don't want to go on another trip, but we don't have to go far today. Let's just go one minute in the future, and see what happens."

"Why a minute, Doc?" Marty asked, with curiosity. "What's going on here? Have you made a few adjustments to your time machine? I have plans to go out with Jennifer tonight. I don't want to get be stuck in another time period for a week, again."

"Okay, well, remember when we sent Einstein one minute into the future?" asked Doc. "Then, after you returned from 1955, we headed off to 2015?"

"All right, Doc," Marty asked, confused, "what are you trying to get at here? I'm not sure I really understand what you're saying. I guess I'm a little stressed right now."

"Okay, well," Doc explained, "when we sent Einie one minute into the future - there weren't suddenly two Einsteins, right? Are you following me so far, Marty?"

"Right, there weren't," agreed Marty. "Einie just disappeared for that one minute. Oh, I think I get what you're saying now. I do wonder why my future self existed in 2015, when we skipped forward by about thirty years. So, did you have future self in 2015, too? Come to think of it, I never really thought of that before."

"Yeah, I did," replied Doc. "I'm wondering if intent could have something to do with it. I never did intend to stay in 2015 permanently, after all. What if something went haywire with the DeLorean, and I was hopelessly stuck in 2015 for awhile?"

"I am not sure what to say," Marty replied. "After all, you did tell Jennifer and I that our future wasn't written yet. I have to admit that I was rather confused. You know, back in 1955, when I saw your gravestone at Boot Hill Cemetery, you must've been a little freaked out. Hell, even I was freaked out by it."

"You know, Marty," Doc said, gently, "I don't remember that incident. The timeline I remember was how you decided to go back in time to get my anyway, because you could not bear to never see me again."

Marty was quiet for a minute, then he said, "Gee, Doc, I never really thought of that before. I guess I assumed that the you from that timeline would eventually become, well, _you_ you - if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Marty, I understand," replied Doc. "Remember how I told you that the timeline would transform around Jennifer and Einie, after we had gone back to 1955 in order to retrieve the almanac from Biff. Well, the same thing happened to you, after I was sent back to 1885. Actually, it's also rather comparable to how the timeline changed around us - when we were in 2015, and Biff went back to 1955."

"I guess I never thought too much about that," Marty said, quietly. "After all, it really wasn't until we landed in Hell Valley, that we realized what had happened. So I never noticed the timeline in 2015 changing around us."

"Well, we really don't know what happened in the future of that timeline," pondered Doc. "Maybe, somewhere along the years, a group of people were able to conquer the Biff Tannen Empire - and then things started to return to their normal course."

"This really is a lot of stuff to think about, Doc," Marty breathed. "The whole concept of time travel and alternate realities can get very confusing, you know."

"I was thinking we should conduct a series of experiments," Doc explained. "We will start out with one minute. Then we'll probably move up to an hour, than a day, and then maybe a week. We can maybe then try to get to the bottom of this."

"Uh, Doc," Marty said, a bit nervously, "when you travelled to the future to get your train hover-converted, did you have an older self there?"

"Actually, I never really thought to check and find out," Doc replied. "We went to the year 2015, before travelling back to 1985 to get Einstein, and then to see you."

"Anyway, Doc, I have a rather bad feeling about this," Marty said, with a little bit of uncertainty. "Just think of what it would be like for my parents. If I was gone for a week, they would be worried sick about me. I don't want to risk it."

"Well, then," Doc said, sighing, "let's just start out with a minute, then - and then we will decide where to go from there. Let's head over to Hill Valley Park, and we could conduct our experiment there."

"All right, Doc," Marty replied. "I'm ready to head over there now. I must admit that I do feel a little nervous about this, though. I'm worried something may go wrong."

"Everything will be fine, Marty," Doc insisted. "Don't worry, Marty. We'll just see what happens once we go forward in time by a minute. I'm sure it'll be real simple."

oooooooooo

"All right, Marty, are you about ready to go?" Doc asked, after he and Marty headed towards Hill Valley Park. "First of all, let's see if everything is ready."

"Well, the time circuits are on," Marty replied, smiling. As he glanced behind him, he added, "the flux capacitor is fluxing. And I really hope that the engine stays running."

"Yeah, I don't think we have that problem anymore," Doc replied. "Well, let's set the time to bring us forward a minute - and then we'll take off."

"Okay, I guess I'm about ready," Marty said, as he took a deep breath. "I can hardly believe that we're just going to travel through time by a minute."

Doc began to accelerate the DeLorean, until it reached 88 miles per hour. Suddenly, Marty could see a little ripple happening outside of the windshield. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I understand the misgivings that some may have about the relationship between "Calvin Klein" and Lorraine, and their children. I have my own theories as to how this is possible, and this will be explained later in the story.**_  
_

_November 26, 1985  
7:21 PM PST  
Father Universe_

"What was that, Doc?" Marty asked, concerned. "I just saw a ripple from outside the windshield. What does that mean, Doc?"

"I have no idea," Doc replied, confused. "Well, I guess we'll just drive around town, and see if anything is different. Maybe it is just a side-effect of travelling for such a short amount of time."

"That could be possible," Marty said, feeling somewhat doubtful. "If the courthouse and the clock tower are still as we know it, then we are probably fine. You know, I still tend to get the willies, whenever I think of the Pleasure Paradise from the Hell Valley timeline. I mean, that was enough to give me nightmares for awhile."

"I don't blame you," Doc replied, sympathetically. "You know, that world was such a nightmare for me, too. I mean, I actually got committed in that timeline."

"I will never be able to forget November 12 of 1955," Marty said, sighing. "I actually experienced that same day twice, and I am still not quite sure which experience was more stressful for me. The first time around, I had to see to it that my parents fell in love, so that I wouldn't be erased from existence. Then I also had to make sure that I caught the lightning bolt on time, and that you were saved from the terrorists."

"I still feel so bad about putting you through all that heartache," Doc commented. "I guess I was pretty stubborn back in 1955, wasn't I?"

"You thought you were doing the right thing," Marty replied, softly. "Anyway, I guess the second time around was just as stressful - if not more so. I mean, I had to follow Biff around town, trying to grab the almanac away from him. All the while, I also had to make sure that my other self didn't see me - or that nobody else saw there being two of me. That was such a big day for me."

"We're at the Courthouse Square, now," Doc commented. "Everything looks fine. I guess I will just drop you at home, now."

oooooooooo

Marty Klein was eating a few Whoppers with Doc, as they were deciding whether or not to plan another trip through time.

"Do you think I could ever go to the future with you, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Actually, I was going to bring you and Artie to 2015 with me," Doc explained, "the day after you both returned from 1955. However, your mom told me that your dad was planning a special day with you two. After thinking about it for awhile, I finally decided that it was better just to warn you about that race with Needles."

"Yeah, I was so horrified to hear about what happened," Marty said, shuddering. "Do you think the two of us may be able to come along another time?"

"It could be possible," Doc replied. "However, I was thinking that I really had enough of travelling to the future for awhile. I really would love to visit my favourite era, the Old West. Do you think you and Artie may be interested in coming along."

"I suppose I wouldn't mind visiting that era," Marty replied. "I wouldn't exactly want to live there, though. I would miss so much about the 1980s, you know."

"Do you have ancestors in Hill Valley during that era, do you know?" Doc asked.

"My mother's family didn't move to Hill Valley, until the 1940s," Marty explained. "As for my father's side of the family, I really have no idea. He really doesn't like to talk about his past. I'm not sure why. Maybe he had a rough childhood, or something."

"Yeah, I could understand that," Doc replied. "My high school years weren't exactly the best, you know. I really didn't have too many friends."

"I'm amazed that my father looked just like Artie and myself," Marty commented. "I mean, I knew that everyone always said that Artie and I were the spitting image of him. Still, I'm amazed by how he looked exactly like us - when he was a teenager."

"Well, Marty," Doc commented, "if you don't mind, I'm have some projects to work on right now. We can meet again tomorrow after school, though."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, as he hugged his friend.

ooooooooooo

"Good night, Doc," the visiting Marty said, as he stepped out of the DeLorean. "I'll see you tomorrow, right after school."

"Right, Marty," Doc replied. "Thanks again for all your help."

"It was my pleasure, Doc," Marty replied, as he headed towards the house.

Marty had to admit that he still felt a little nervous, as he walked up to the house. As he stepped in, he was relieved to see things as he remembered it. He smelled some cookies coming from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mom," Marty replied, as he reached for a cookie. "Yum, these taste good."

"Thank you, honey," Lorraine replied. "So do you and Jennifer have any plans for the evening? I have a really good feeling about the two of you, you know."

"Yeah, I do, too," replied Marty. "Yeah, I'll go give Jennifer a call right away. I was hoping that we could maybe watch Teen Wolf tonight, at her house."

"Teen Wolf," Lorraine repeated. With a smile, she added, "That's the movie starring Michael J Fox, right? He is such a great actor. He sure looks like you and Artie - and he also looks a lot like your dad did, when he was a teenager."

_Who the hell is Artie?_ Marty thought, puzzled. He knew his paternal grandfather had been called Artie. Furthermore, he knew for a fact that his father most certainly didn't look like him - and neither did Grandpa Artie, for that matter.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Lorraine asked, concerned. "You look a little pale."

"Uh, yeah, Mom, I'm, uh..." Marty suddenly saw someone who looked just like him entering the room. Marty's eyes suddenly went wide with shock, and he fainted.

oooooooooo

"Mom, what's wrong with Marty?" Artie asked, as he was concerned about his twin.

"I don't know," Lorraine replied, confused. "I don't think I said anything out of the ordinary. Well, let's take him to his bedroom. We might need some smelling salts."

"I hope it's not some medical condition that he has," Artie commented, as he helped his mother carry his twin to Marty's bedroom.

"Well, if he's still out at midnight," Lorraine commented, "then we'll call a doctor."

"Can't we call him, now?" Artie insisted, as tears filled his eyes. "I don't want him to die. He's my best friend, you know."

"I understand, honey," Lorraine replied. "Why don't you head downtown, and pick up some smelling salts? I'm pretty sure you're twin will be fine, though."

"Yeah, okay, Mom," Artie said, as he was blinking back tears. He could not stand to think that something terrible might have happened to his twin. After all, he twin was not the fainting kind of person.

"Also, honey," Lorraine added, "why don't you swing by Jennifer's place, and tell her that Marty won't be able to go out with him tonight. You know, I thought he would go over to Jennifer's place straight after the end of his visit with Doc."

"I dunno, Mom," Artie said, shrugging. "Maybe he wanted to change his clothes, or something. Or else, maybe he was already feeling sick. Well, I might as well head downtown right away, and get the smelling salts."

"Thank you, honey," Lorraine replied, as Artie headed outside to grab his car to head downtown. _Please, God_, Artie prayed, _let my twin brother be all right._

oooooooooo

"Great Scott!" the visiting Doc gasped, as he pulled up to to the house where he and his family were supposed to live. The house appeared to be vacant. He walked up to the house, and he peered into the windows. There were no furniture anywhere to be found. "It looks like I really jumped the gun. I'll have to go get Marty."

As Doc thought about Marty, he was suddenly horrified. What if Marty happened to walk in on a different family again, as he did in the Hell Valley timeline? All know he needed to look after his friend, at all costs.

Marty sighed to himself, as he stepped back into the DeLorean and drove off. His heart was racing wildly, as he was concerned for his friend's safety.


	3. Chapter 3

_November 26, 1985  
8:00 PM PST  
Father Universe_

Doc sighed to himself, as he walked up the house where the McFlys lived. What if it turned out that the McFlys didn't live there after all? Feeling real nervous, he began to knock on the door. He felt relieve, when Lorraine answered.

"Oh, hello, Dr. Brown," Lorraine greeted. "So what brings you over here?"

"I was just wondering if Marty was in the house," Doc said, quietly. "I needed to see him for a little while. Is he around the house, by any chance?"

"Actually, Marty fainted - when we were talking in the kitchen" Lorraine replied, with concern. "I just sent Artie out to pick up some smelling salts for him. At any rate, it would perhaps be for the best if you just waited for tomorrow to see him. He should maybe just stay home, and relax this evening. I'm sorry about the inconvenience."

"It's not your fault," Doc said, gently. "Anyway, I hope he gets better, soon. By the way, when he does regain consciousness, can you tell him that I stopped by?"

"I will do that, Dr. Brown," Lorraine replied. "I just hope that my son isn't sick. The thing is, though, he really is not the fainting kind of person."

"I have a feeling that he'll be fine," Doc replied. "Anyway, you have a good evening."

"Thank you, Dr. Brown," Lorraine replied. "My husband should be getting home real soon. He had to work pretty late this evening. Maybe he'll know what to do."

"Take good care of yourself," Doc said, as he headed back to his DeLorean.

As Doc stepped into his DeLorean, he began to wonder who Artie was. He wanted to ask Lorraine, but he did not want her to get suspicious. He decided to check out that place where his old garage used to be, in case his counterpart lived there.

oooooooooo

Artie was very concerned for his twin brother, as he was driving over to the Parker's home. How was Jennifer going to respond to the news that her boyfriend had fainted at home? Was Marty even going to be all right? He was sweating heavily.

As he pulled up in front of the Parker's home, he was very nervous. What if Jennifer had already left to pick up Marty? What was he going to tell Jennifer's parents?

As Artie headed towards the front door, he rang the doorbell - and he was nervous, as he waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hey, Artie!" Jennifer called out, with surprise, as she answered the door. "So what brings you over here? I certainly wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Well, my mom sent me over here to tell you that..." Artie started to explain.

"Who's at the door, Jennifer?" called out a familiar voice. Just then, Marty stepped into the kitchen, and he asked, "Artie! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I, uh..." Artie stammered, dumbfounded. "Oh, never mind. Just enjoy your evening, you two. I guess I'll see you a little later."

Artie felt rather faint, as he made his way to his car. He had no idea what was going on here. How could Marty suddenly be with Jennifer.

"What was that all about, Marty?" Artie could hear Jennifer asking of his twin.

"I really have not a clue," Marty replied, sounding very puzzled. "He might just be over-exerting himself too much. He's the overachiever in the family."

Artie sighed to himself, as he stepped into the car. He was uncertain of whether he should feel flattered or insulted by his twin's remark. He did not think he was really like Alex P Keaton from Family Ties, in spite of the physical similaritues.

He was only gone for about twenty minute tops. How could Marty be with Jennifer already? He decided to stop by Doc's place, to see what was going on.

oooooooooo

The local Doc was feeling pretty tired. He decided that he might as well just turn in early that evening. Marty and Jennifer had a date that evening, and Artie wanted to spend that evening working on a report that he had for class.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Doc began to wonder who would show up now. Besides Jennifer and the twins, he rarely ever had visitors. As Doc opened up the door, he was very shocked by what he saw.

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped. "Why do you look like me? Where did you come from?"

"I'm you," replied Doc's counterpart. "I came here from another dimension. I don't know how I came to be here, but something of the time machine malfunctioned."

"Well, why don't you come in, then?" the local Doc asked, nervously. "Would you like a cup of coffee. I was just about to turn in, but now that you're here..."

"I'm afraid we have a little problem here," the visiting Doc said, quietly. "The Marty that came with me is passed out at your Marty's house. At least, I assume it would be my Marty. For some reason or another, he fainted."

"That sounds terrible," replied the local Doc. "The Marty that's native to this world is out on a date with his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. As for Artie, he told me he wanted to spend the evening working on his report for school. So Artie is probably home."

"Now who's Artie?" the visiting Doc asked, confused. "Lorraine did mention something about sending Artie to pick up some smelling salts. Is he Marty's brother?"

"Yes, he is," replied the local Doc. "In fact, he's Marty's twin brother. The two of them look so much a lot, but their personalities are a little bit different."

"Great Scott!" gasped the visiting Doc. "My Marty must have encountered Artie, and he must have immediately passed out. That could happen, if you run into your other self, and you're not expecting it. Because my Marty doesn't have a twin, he..."

"Oh, that explains it," the local Doc said, sighing. "I guess you'll have to stay with me for tonight. It's really better not to put up an argument with Lorraine. As far as she is concerned, it is her son that passed out in her kitchen."

"Right, I didn't," the visiting Doc replied. "The one problem will be what might happen if the Marty that's native to this reality came home later."

"I think I know where he and Jennifer might have gone," the local Doc said. "I might have to go intercept them, before our Marty heads home."

Just then, there was another knock at the door. The visiting Doc quick found a place to hide, as the local Doc went to answer the door.

"Artie!" the local Doc exclaimed. "What brings you over here?"

"I am really confused about something," Artie said, stunned. "You see, when Marty saw me coming into the kitchen, he suddenly fainted. So Mom sent me into town to pick up some smelling salts for Marty. She also told me that I should swing over by Jennifer's house. To my surprise, I could see that Marty was over there."

"Great Scott!" gasped the local Doc. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Doc!" Artie suddenly exclaimed. "How on earth can there be two of you? All right, Doc, what's going on here? Why are there suddenly two of you?"

"It's for the same reason that there are two Martys," the visiting Doc explained. "We came here from a different dimension. The very fact that Marty passed out when he saw you proves my theory. He does not have a twin, where we came from. So, as a result, he reacted the same way to seeing you - as he would have reacted to seeing his other self. He went into shock, and so he fainted."

"Whoa, this is really heavy," breathed Artie. "How are we going to explain this to my parents? My very own twin and Jennifer probably already think that I'm crazy."

"Don't worry about it, Artie," the local Doc replied. "I'll go call up Jennifer right away - and I'll just tell them to stop by my place, after their date is over." 


	4. Chapter 4

_November 26, 1985  
8:30 PM PST  
Father Universe_

"So, what would you like to do, Jennifer?" Marty asked, as he flopped down on the bean bag chair. "Whew! This chair is so comfy! Why don't you come join me?"

"Hmm, what would I like to do?" Jennifer repeated, smirking. "So you wanna know what I'd like to do, eh? Well, I'll tell you what I'd like to do! I'd like to tickle you!"

Jennifer suddenly began to tickle Marty all over his chest, as Marty burst out laughing helpless and tried his best to squirm away. Jennifer, however, was relentless - as she began to tickle Marty on his sides. Marty just kept laughing.

"How would you like me to tickle the soles of your feet?" Jennifer asked, smirking. "I know how much you would love to be tickled there, Marty!"

"You wouldn't dare!" protested Marty. "I can't stand to be tickled there!"

Just then, the telephone began to ring - startling both Marty and Jennifer.

"I guess you got lucky, for now," Jennifer said, smirking. After she made her way to the telephone, she said, "Hello, this is Jennifer Parker. Yeah, he is right here - in the house with me. Yeah, Artie stopped by a little while ago. He was acting real strange. Sure, you could talk to him." Handing the phone to Marty, she said, "It's Doc."

"Yo, Doc," Marty said, into the phone. "What's up?"

"I would wondering if you and Jennifer could stop by," Doc replied. "There's a reason why Artie acted strange this evening. I think it is very important for the two of you to know. I can assure you, though, that Artie is perfectly okay."

"All right, then," Marty replied. "Jennifer and I will over right away."

"Okay, good," Doc replied. "You guys don't have to worry, though."

"Sure, Doc," Marty replied, as he hung up the phone. Turning to Jennifer, he added, "I wonder if this has something to do with Doc's time machine."

"I have no idea," Jennifer replied, as she followed Marty outside. "Anyway, I wonder what is so important, that Doc needs to talk to us."

oooooooooo

"So what happened?" Artie asked, after the local Doc hung up the phone.

"They said they would stop by right away," the local Doc explained. "I'm thinking that Marty should just spend the night here, as the other Marty is at your house."

"Yeah, I guess we don't want our parents to know about the time machine," Artie said, sighing. "I guess we really have no other choice, do we?"

"So, Artie, why don't you just go ahead," the local Doc suggested, "and go take the smellings salts home with you? We don't want your mother to worry about Marty. I think we can discuss more about what's happening tomorrow."

"Well, you're the doc, Doc," Artie replied, smiling. "We don't have school tomorrow, as they'll be having teacher's inservice - and then it'll be Thanksgiving."

"That's one less problem to worry about," replied the local Doc. "I wish we could see Marty tonight, but I understand that your mom wants him to relax for the night - so I suppose it's best if we just respect her wishes."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Artie nearly jumped up, as he was startled.

"It's probably Marty and Jennifer, now," the local Doc said, as he went to answer the door. "Well, why don't the two of you come on in. It's great that you could make it!"

"So what's going on, Doc?" Marty asked. Then, he exclaimed, "Why are there two of you, Doc? Are one of you from the future, by any chance?"

"Actually, no," replied the visiting Doc. "I came here from an alternate reality. To you guys, at least, it is alternate. Marty also came with me. In fact, this is the reason why your twin may seemed to have acted a little strange earlier tonight."

"He's passed out right now," Artie told his twin. "I don't exist in their reality, so Marty went into a state of shock - when he saw me entering the kitchen."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed Marty. "So are you saying that my mother believes that I'm passed out right now? You're saying there's another me at my house?"

"Precisely," replied the visiting Doc. "She sent Artie to pick up some smelling salts for the other you. So you will have to spend the night here. We do not want your parents to become suspicious that something is going on. How does that sound, Marty?"

"Yeah, I guess I could do that," Marty said, sighing. "It's so hard to believe that there is another me here. Hell, it's almost like the three of us could be triplets."

"This is so unbelieveable," muttered Artie. "Well, I guess I'll just bring the smelling salts home right now - before Mom worried about where I am."

"We'll see you tomorrow morning," the local Doc called out, as Artie turned to leave.

oooooooooo

Calvin breathed a sigh of relief, as soon as he entered the city limits of Hill Valley. To everyone else, including his own family, he was an average middle-aged man - albeit with maybe more trendy tastes in music than some of his other peers. One thing that nobody else knew, though, is that he had once been Martin Seamus McFly.

He had been tempted, on a few occasions, to tell Doc about his real identity. He did make an attempt, on several occasions - but he would end up shying away. He had to admit that he sometimes was a little jealous of his two youngest sons, Marty and Artie. While he always felt a very special bond with Marty, he sometimes wished he could have Marty's life. Calvin tried to put those thoughts out of his mind, though.

At least Calvin would have off for the rest of the week. This would give him a little time to do a bit of bonding with his wife and children. It was rather hard to believe that he was actually married to the woman who was supposed to be his mother.

As he turned towards his house on Lyons Estates, he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he usually did enjoy his job, he was feeling rather tired. After he parked the car in the garage, he then stepped into the house.

"Oh, hello, honey," Lorraine gushed, when she saw him. "Why don't you go tend to Marty for awhile. For some reason, he passed out tonight. I'm not sure why. I sent Artie out to pick up some smelling salts, so he should be home soon."

"What happened to Marty?" Calvin asked, concerned. "I really hope he's all right."

"The thing is, we were in the kitchen talking a little," Lorraine explained, "and then, after Artie stepped into the room, Marty passed out. I don't know what happened."

"I'll go check up on Marty," Calvin offered, as he threw his arms around Lorraine and kissed the top of her forehead. "So we cook a huge breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we might as well," replied Lorraine. "The twins don't have school tomorrow, and Dave and Linda also have the rest of the week off from work."

"This sounds great, honey," replied Calvin. "I'll go check upon Marty, now."

Stepping into Marty's bedroom always felt like a surreal experience to Calvin. For the bedroom was decorated in the same way as it was, when he himself had been a teen in the 1980s. It was hard for Calvin to believe that his son was just like him.

He sat down next to Marty, and began to run his finger along the features in his son's face - including that dimple in his left cheek. His son seemed to be resting peacefully. He hoped Marty would be fine. While he did his best to not make it obvious, he had to admit that Marty was his favourite. There was this unique bond that wasn't present in any other father/son relationship.

Calvin leaned down to kiss his son's cheek, and he whispered, "I love you, honey." 


	5. Chapter 5

_November 26, 1985  
9:30 PM PST  
Father Universe_

As Marty opened his eyes, he felt rather stunned. He suddenly felt a soft touch on his forehead. He didn't want to open his eyes, in case he really wasn't at home.

"Mom? Mom, is that you?" asked Marty, as he was still half-asleep.

"There, there, now. Just relax," a familiar female voice told Marty, placing a damp rag on Marty's forehead. "You've been asleep for almost two hours now.'

"I had a horrible nightmare," groaned Marty. "It was terrible."

"Well, you're safe and sound, now," Lorraine said, soothingly. "Back here at home, right in your bedroom. Everything will be all right, honey! So just try to relax."

"Right, Mom" Marty mumbled, relieved to find out that everything was just fine. "It feels so good to be home. It's such a relief to be able to hear your voice, Mom."

"Yes, honey," Lorraine said, softly. "Look, I have to go out for a little awhile - but you will still have your twin to keep you company. Oh, good, now here comes Artie."

"Artie!" exclaimed Marty, jerking straight up. Marty was fully awake, now. He sat up in bed, and he saw someone who looked exactly like him in the room. For a minute, he felt as though he might pass out again. It was fortunate that he didn't, though.

"Just relax now, honey," Lorraine told Marty, as she tenderly laid her hand on his forehead. "You've got a big bruise on your head."

"Oh, good," Artie said, relieved. "I'm so glad that Marty is finally coming to. He will be fine, Mom, won't he? It was very scary to see him pass out the way he did."

"All right, Artie," Lorraine said, "why don't you stay here with your twin for awhile. He seems a little disoriented, but I think he'll be fine. Also, please try not to disturb your dad. He's had a long day at work, so he decided to turn in early tonight."

"Right, Mom," Artie replied. "I can imagine that it was a long day for Dad. I'll make sure that Marty here stays relaxed, and that he gets plenty of water."

"Thanks so much, sweetie," Lorraine replied, as she gave Artie a hug. She turned to lean over Marty, and she kissed him on the forehead, "Don't go away tonight, okay? We are all very concerned about you, and I think you should try to get some rest."

"Yes, Mom," Marty replied, as he felt a little helpless. "I'll stay here tonight."

"Great," replied Lorraine. "Now, you two take good care of yourselves - and I really love you both. I should be back home in a little less than an hour."

After Lorraine left the room, Artie turned to Marty and said, "Well, please try not to worry, Marty. I know all about what happened. I understand that you're here from another dimension. We can talk to Doc about this tomorrow."

"So, you're really my twin?" Marty asked, stunned. "Your name is Artie?"

"Actually, my name is Arthur," Artie said, softly. "I get called Artie, though. Anyway, I guess I'll go give Doc a call, and let him know that you finally came to."

"Good," Marty said, feeling relieved. "This does seem very surreal to me. I mean, it looks like I'm home - but I'm really not. Hell, this room is even decorated the same way as I have mine decorated at home. I can hardly believe this, Artie."

"Yeah, I can imagine how that might feel," Artie replied, as he sat next to Marty. He picked up Marty's telephone, and he began to call Doc.

oooooooooo

"Wow!" the visiting Doc exclaimed, to his counterpart. "You're farther along with your telepathic device than I am. I guess the fact that I have a wife and children now sure makes all the difference. I don't have as much time to work on my inventions."

"What?" the local Doc asked, stunned. "Can can you get so lucky? How come you've met the love of your life, and I didn't? Now I really do envy you."

"I actually met her back in the Old West," the visiting Doc explained. "I'll get into the details tomorrow, but let's just say that I ended up being stranded in the Old West. I saved a schoolteacher named Clara Clayton from falling into Clayton Ravine. It was actually love at first site, believe it or not. It's almost like it was our destiny."

"Well, maybe I should go back in time and find Clara, then," the local Doc suggested, with a heavy sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding? That would never work. I mean, I am not exactly experienced in this subject - but that's just not the way love works."

The visiting Doc was about to reply, as soon as the telephone began to ring. He had forgotton about the fire alarm that would go off, whenever the telephone rang.

"Hold that thought," the visiting Doc told his counterpart. "I'll grab the phone." As he picked up the phone, he said, "Hello, this is Dr. Brown's resident."

"Oh, hello, Doc," said a familiar masculine voice. "This is Artie. I'm just calling to let you know that Marty finally came to. Mom doesn't want him to go anywhere tonight, but he seems to be doing fine. She left the house for a little while, and Dad decided to turn in early tonight. He had a really long day at work."

"That's good to hear, Artie," the visiting Doc replied. "Do you know what your mom needed to do tonight? If Marty is there, I really would like to talk to him."

"I guess Mom just needed to run a few errands," Artie replied. "Anyway, yeah, I'm here in the bedroom with Marty. You can talk to him. Just hold on a sec."

After a few seconds, Marty was on the phone. "Hello, Doc," Marty said, somewhat sleepily. "Do you have any idea what's going on here? How did I end up here?"

"I am afraid that I jumped the gun," the visiting Doc replied. "It wasn't until after I saw that the home where our family was to live was vacant, that I realized that we ended up in an alternate reality. Well, it's alternate to you and me."

"So what happened, Doc?" Marty asked, with concern in his voice. "How did we end up here? It's not like we went into the past, and did anything to alter history."

"That's not what happened this time," the visiting Doc replied. "I really think I should hit the sack, soon - but, tomorrow morning, my counterpart and I will both check out the DeLorean. Something must have caused the time machine to malfunction."

"Whoa, this is heavy," breathed Marty. "So, where is, uh, where the the other me?"

"He is staying in the garage with us," the visiting Doc explained. "Tomorrow morning, we can all get together to try and make sense out of all the madness. Anyway, try to get some rest tonight. We'll find a way to get back home soon."

"Good night, Doc," Marty replied, sleepily. "Have a good rest."

"Right, you too," the visiting Doc replied. "Take good care of yourself." After he hung up the telephone, the visiting Doc turned to his counterpart, and he said, "Well, now that we know that my Marty is fine, why don't we turn in now? We can discuss more about my family tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed the local Doc. "I am so tired myself." 


	6. Chapter 6

_November 27, 1985  
8:30 AM PST  
Father Universe_

"Hey, Marty!" called out an oh-so-familiar voice. "Why don't you get up? We should head right over to Doc's place right away. Mom plans to create brunch for us a little later this morning - so the sooner we get there, the better."

Marty opened his eyes, and he saw someone who looked just like himself. Suddenly, he remembered that this was his counterpart's twin brother, Artie.

"Artie?" Marty asked, quietly. "It still so shocking to think that you're actually here."

"Well, why don't you go hurry up and get dressed?" Artie suggested. "We can then head over to Doc's place. Your other self is over there, too."

"All right, then," Marty said, stretching. "I am pretty curious to find out what's going on here myself. What time did I fall asleep last night, anyway?"

"I think you feel asleep at around quarter to ten," Artie explained. "It was just shortly after you finally came to, from being passed out for a couple of hours."

"I see," mumbled Marty, as he began to look for something to wear. His counterpart appeared to have the same taste in clothes as he did, at least. He was quite stunned by how much his counterpart's bedroom looked exactly like his own. Even those two RQ magazines were lying the same way at the head of the bed.

oooooooooo

"Why don't you go get up and get dressed?" the visiting Doc said to Marty. "My other self just drove to the bakery to pick up a box of doughnuts. Your twin will be arriving here shortly, with your other self. We can then compare our lives."

"It's strange to think that there is another me," Marty said, sighing. "I'm real hungry, come to think of it. I wonder if my other self likes all of the same things I do. It'll be like such a great experience to meet someone who is me from a different reality."

"It's quite possible that he does like the same things as you do," Doc replied. "At any rate, I have some orange juice to tide you over, if you'd like. In fact, I have two jugs of it - so there should be enough for all of us."

"Thank you," Marty replied, sighing. "I could go for some orange juice right now."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. After Doc took a jug of orange juice from his refrigerator, he went to answer it. Marty felt a little nervous and excited.

"Hello, Marty and Artie!" called out Doc. "It's so nice that the two of you could make it. My other self should be back, soon - with a box of doughnuts. Then we can talk."

"So which Doc are you?" the visiting Marty asked. "Hey, can I have a glass of orange juice, too? I'm really thirst, and water just doesn't seem to cut it this morning."

"I'm the Doc that's married to Clara," Doc replied, smiling. He then said, "Hey, Marty, meet Marty. Whoa, it's so strange to see the three of you here together."

"Well, hello, uh, Marty," the local Marty said, nervously. "Hey, you know, we could be like triplets! All three of us have the same genetic structure, after all. It just that you each are my twin in different ways, if you know what I mean."

"I guess you're right," the visiting Marty replied, laughing. "So, are you also in a rock band called The Pinheads? Do you like Huey Lewis and The News and Van Halen?"

"I sure do," replied the local Marty. "Yeah, I'm in a band called The Pinheads. I guess you and I do share the same taste in music. This seems so surreal."

"You know what really seems surreal, though?" the visiting Marty asked. "After I got out of bed this morning, your bedroom looked just like mine. It was just like I really was back at home, except that I really wasn't. We also like the same clothes."

"Now I'm starting to feel like a third wheel," Artie teased. "I mean, unlike my twin, I never was blessed with any musical talent. I'm not into music, like my twin is."

"I have to admit that I kinda envy the two of you," the visiting Marty replied. "I think it would be great to have a twin. The two of you seem to have a very close bond."

"It's strange to think that I don't exist, where you came from," Artie commented. "It just seems so shocking to think that there really is another dimension where I don't even exist. I wonder if I was a vanishing twin, where you came from."

"I'm back!" called out the local Doc, as he stepped into the garage. He was carrying two boxes of doughnuts. The local Marty's stomach began to grumble with hunger.

"Oh, who's going to eat all that," Artie teased. "The doughnuts sure smell good."

"Oh, I will," teased the local Doc. "Let's all of us get situated, and then we can try to get to the bottom of everything. I, too, am quite curious to see how Marty ended up without a twin, in another reality. I'm also stunned that my other self is married."

"Okay, let's start with you guys first," suggested the visiting Doc. "Did you unveil the time machine to Marty during the early morning of October 26?"

"Actually, I unveiled the time machine to both twins," commented the local Doc. "I decided to send Einstein forward in time by one minute. Then I was about to travel tinto the future, when the Libyan terrorists found me."

"Well, that seems almost identical to our situation," the visiting Marty commented.

"It was fortunate that I had a bulletproof vest on," the local Doc continued. "As Marty and Artie were driving away from the Libyan terrorists, they ended up in 1955."

"Well, that seems to match up, as well," the visiting Marty replied. "I guess, the only difference is that both twins were involved."

"We ended up in November fifth of 1955 at noon," added the local Marty. "We nearly crashed into the Peabody's farm, Artie decided that we should hurry out of the farm, before the Peabody's went after us. I felt hopeless, as if I didn't know what to do."

"Fortunately, I remembered that Doc used to live in a mansion," Artie added, "and that he lived in the same area. I also remembered that it happened to be the very same day that Doc hit his head on the sink, and came up with the flux capacitor."

"We weren't sure when it happened, though," explained the local Doc. "We decided that we would just camp out at Hill Valley Park, and we would look for Doc later."

"Now that sounds different," the visiting Marty explained. "I landed on that day at six in the morning, and I ended up running away from the Peabody family. The car then began to stall, so I had to walk into Hill Valley. I decided to stop by Lou's Cafe to call Doc, but there was no answer. I later on realized that my dad was in the cafe."

"So what happened, then?" the local Marty asked, with curiosity.

"After Biff and his gang came in to harass my dad," the visiting Marty said, "I figured that I would follow him, though I really don't remember why. Before I knew it, I saw him up in a tree, and he was spying on my mom. He fell from the tree, and I pushed him out of the way. So I was hit by Grandpa Sam's car instead."

"What?" the twins gasped, as they stared at the visiting Marty, shocked. "What do you mean you were hit by Grandpa Sam's car, instead of Dad?"

"Huh?" the local Marty asked, shocked. "Why does this shock you guys so much?"

"That's how our parents met," Artie said, quietly. "Grandpa Sam ran over Dad with his car, and that's how Mom met him. Soon after that, they fell in love." 


	7. Chapter 7

_November 27, 1985  
9:15 AM PST  
Father Universe_

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the visiting Marty. "That was exactly how my parents met in the original timeline. However, their lives were also different."

"What do you mean?" the local Marty asked. "It wasn't until a few days later that we decided to go to Lou's Cafe, and we saw our parents. They were already together."

"So what happened, then?" the visiting Marty asked. "Did the two of you then decide to help Dad have a little more confidence in himself, even though they were already a couple? Because, in the original timeline, Biff was still pushing Dad around."

"No, not really," Artie said, confused. "I mean, I was never aware of Dad not having confidence in himself. He did have amnesia, though, when we saw him."

"Amnesia?" the visiting Marty asked, stunned. "Did he have amnesia from being run over by the car by Grandpa Sam? Also, did he ever end up writing a novel called A Match Made In Space - or else, maybe some other science fiction novel?"

"Uh, no," replied the local Marty. "He was never really into writing. Music is more his thing. We even have the same talent on the guitar. You know, in several ways, Dad and I have so much in common. I really think he should have become a rock star."

"Wait a minute, now," the visiting Marty interjected. "This really does not sound like my dad at all. My dad has always been into science fiction. In fact, I'm beginning to wonder if we even have the same dad. Anyway, what is your dad's name?"

"Calvin Klein, of course," Artie replied. As the visiting Marty suddenly turned pale, he added, "Wait a minute! You mean Calvin Klein _isn't_ your dad?"

"Well, no," the visiting Marty said, weakly. "Not only is Calvin Klein not my dad, but that was also the alias that _I_ used during that week in 1955. My mom saw that name printed on my underwear, and she assumed that it was my name."

Everyone stared in shock for about a minute or two, as this was certainly news that nobody was expecting to hear. The visiting Marty nearly fainted, as the news slowly began to sink in - and he began to realize what this whole deal meant.

"Great Scott!" both Docs gasped, in unison.

"Whoa, this is heavy," both Martys and Artie breathed, in unison.

"So this must mean that I..." the visiting Marty started to say. "... that I am my own father! Suddenly, I'm reminded of this song that goes I'm My Own Grandpa."

"So does this mean that my dad and I are the same person?" the local Marty asked.

"Well, yes and no," the visiting Doc said, slowly. "I must say that I am very shocked that Marty... the original Marty... did not become erased from existence."

"Yeah, I'm shocked, too," the visiting Marty replied. "I mean, I still remembered how it felt to nearly become erased from existence, when I was playing Earth Angel."

"Hey, what is your birthday?" the visiting Doc asked the local Marty and Artie.

"Well, my birthday is June 20 of 1968," Artie replied, stunned.

"That's my birthday, too!" the visiting Marty exclaimed. "This is heavy!"

"Well, it looks to me that you came from the same egg," the visiting Doc replied, "but that you were fertilized with a different sperm."

"Then why do we look exactly alike?" the local Marty asked, stunned. "Shouldn't we, at least, have some of our mother's genes?"

"Actually," the visiting Doc commented, "it's really not uncommon for parents to have children that are the spitting image of one of them. Our son, Verne, looks exactly like I did at his age - except that he has blue eyes. This is real ironic, as both Clara and I have brown eyes. Also, my Marty will have a son in the future who looks like him."

"Well, anyway," the local Marty commented, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to view my dad in the same light again. I guess I now know why we were always so close. I find this to be so unbelievable. Are we going to talk to Dad about this?"

"We probably should," commented the local Doc. "I really wonder why he never told me about this. I gather that must be how he knew that I would end up being shot by Libyan terrorists on that night. How could he have kept such a secret from me?"

"Yeah, how could I?" the visiting Marty asked, stunned. "I mean, that seems like an awfully big secret to keep. I wonder if he told about he was."

"Now I know why he never talks about his childhood," Artie commented. "I always assumed it was just because he had a bad childhood. I really can't believe this. So what does this make me? What does this make Dave and Linda?"

"All of you, just try to calm down," the local Doc urged. "I'm sure you guys are just normal people, just like everyone else. I do admit that this news is very shocking."

"What about me, though?" asked the local Marty. "You said that I am my own father, and I also am not. Could you explain to me what you mean?"

"Well, the fact that your parents gave birth to you," the local Doc explained, "is what prevented him from being erased from existense. However, the fact that you're from a different sperm is what makes you not your dad."

"Then why did I almost become erased from existence?" asked the visiting Marty. "If I still could've been born, had my mother married someone else, then why was it so urgent for me to get my parents together? I don't understand this."

"Well, there are several explanations for this," the visiting Doc replied. "It's possible that your mother may have never gotten married. Or else, your mother might have married someone who was sterile. Last but not least, your mother and new husband may have been unable to conceive you."

"Come to think of it," added Artie, "why was it so crucial for Marty to get his parents together within that one week, if there was still a possibility they could have fallen in love anywhere between November 12 of 1955 and September of 1967?"

"You know, I have thought of that several times," commented the visiting Doc. "In a way, it really doesn't make sense that he would've become erased so soon. I should say that it's real interesting to note that he was almost erased from existence on the same night that I would've sent him back to 1985."

"This can't be it, though," commented the visiting Marty, "or else I could've chosen to just stay in 1955, while I was being erased from existence."

"There is something I thought of," suggested the visiting Doc. "You told me that you were starting to fade away, when Dixon began to cut in. Perhaps, Lorraine would've just given up on George - if he failed to push Dixen away."

"Gee, I never even thought of that," breathed the visiting Marty. "Maybe Dad actually suspected that I was beginning to play poorly, because of him. So that actually gave him the courage to push Dixon away. Perhaps, had I failed to have my parents fall in love - Lorraine might have fallen in love with Dixon, and ended up marrying him."

"Anyway," the local Doc said, sighing, "why don't we call up your father, and ask him to come over here. I really need to talk to him about what happened back in 1955."

"There is one other thing I'm confused about," said the visiting Marty. "I remember how, when my mother kissed me in the car, she said that this didn't feel right. She said that it felt just like 'kissing her brother'. Would it really make such a difference that I had amnesia? Anyway, I'd better go eat another doughnut."

"Well, we have plenty to go around," said the local Doc, as he stood up. "I'll call up your dad. When he gets here, he could then explain everything to us." 


	8. Chapter 8

_November 27, 1985  
9:30 AM PST  
Father Universe_

Calvin was sitting in the room, relaxing and listeng to KKHV on the stereo, when the telephone began to ring. As Lorraine had to run a few errands, Calvin was the only one home. He wondered if it might be his boss from the record store.

"Hello," Calvin said, as he answered the phone, "Klein residence."

"Hello, Calvin," said a familiar voice on the other end, "this is Dr. Brown. I wanted to know if you could come over for a little while this morning."

"Well, we were going to have a family brunch today," Calvin replied. "Are the twins with you right now? Lorraine went to run a few errands. She should be back, soon."

"Well, it's rather important," Doc insisted. "I know there is something that you never told me, and this is what I'd like to talk with you about."

"Well, okay, I guess," Calvin said, sighing. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Dr. Brown needed to talk to him about. How was he able to find out, though?

"Don't worry, Calvin," Doc said, gently. "I'm not mad at you. However, I do think it's about time for you to come clean. By the way, the twins did already found out about your secret - and I think they're having some difficulty coping with this."

"All right, then," Calvin replied, nervously. "I'll be right over. I'll just leave Lorraine a little note, and I'll be right over by your place."

"Thank you," Doc replied, as he hung up the phone.

Calvin was feeling very nervous, as he began to write a note for his wife. He was not sure if he would ever be able to have the same relationship with the twins, especially Marty. After all, Marty was basically him - with the same personality!

oooooooooo

"All right, boys," called out the local Doc. "Your father will be here shortly. I am just as curious about this whole thing as you guys are. Anyway, just try to keep in mind that he is still your father - and you boys needn't fear your relationship with him."

"I'm not so much afraid that my relationship with him will be damaged," commented the local Marty. "It's just that I don't think our relationship will ever be the same."

"What about me?" Artie asked, sighing. "I think my father feels somewhat closer to my twin, than he does to me. I really hate having those type of feelings, Doc - but I have to admit that I do feel a little jealous. Marty is still my best friend, though."

"Why are you so jealous, Artie?" the local Marty asked. "Personally, I feel that this is giving me the creeps. I guess this means that my father once dated Jennifer, too."

"Come to think of it," the visiting Marty added, "I do now remember Mom mentioning that Artie and I both looked like Dad. Besides really having no clue who Artie was, I was also confused about her comment about me looking like my father. Well, I guess I now know why. Before heading back to 1955, he probably had a life that was really similar to mine in the original timeline. This is a little creepy."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The visiting Marty took in a deep breath, as the local Doc went to answer the door. How did he look, as an old man?

"Hello, Calvin!" exclaimed the local Doc. "Help yourself to some doughnuts, and I have plenty of orange juice. Then we can do a little talking."

The visiting Marty was stunned by his older self. The older Marty did look very good for 47 years old. He wondered if that's how his older self looked in 2015.

"Wait a minute," said Calvin, as he look around. "How come I see three of you here? Furthermore, who do I see two Dr. Browns? What is going on here?"

"Your real name is Martin Seamus McFly, right?" the visiting Marty blurted out. Calvin immediately began to blush. "You went back in time to 1955, you had amnesia, then you fell in love with your mom? You then later married her, and had kids with her?"

"Who the hell are you?" Calvin gasped, as he nearly fainted. The Docs steadied him.

"I'm you," the visiting Marty replied. "Doc and I came here from another dimension. I don't know how I came here, but I found out some interesting facts about you."

"Yeah, okay, you're right," Calvin said, weakly. Turning to the Doc, Calvin added, "I should let you know, there were several times when I wanted to tell you who I really was - but then I always lost my nerve. It was very hard keeping this a secret for the last thirty years. You know, it is very surreal to think of how my son is just like me."

"I really wish you had told me this, Calvin," the local Doc said, quietly. "As soon as you regained your memories of who you were, you should have told me."

"Whenever I would try to tell you who I really was," Calvin said, quietly, "I would feel myself starting to fade away. Granted, this was way before the twins were born. Still, I was afraid of fading away. I had no clue what that meant. I figured that I really had no choice but to marry my mother. This was so scary for me."

"That was you becoming erased from existence," the visiting Doc said, sadly. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. That must have been so hard for you."

"Yes, to say the least," replied Calvin. "I couldn't even tell Lorraine who I was. There are times, I must admit, when I felt envious of young Marty. I miss being a teenager in the 1980s. Whenever I see Marty and Artie, I'm always reminded of me."

"So, would George McFly happen to be your father?" the local Marty asked. "I always thought it was so uncanny how I happened to share a birthday with Vince McFly, and the two of us have always been very close. Vince really takes after his dad a lot."

"Who's Vince McFly?" the visiting Marty asked, confused.

"He's George McFly's son," the local Marty explained. "George married a girl named Annie Derringer, and they had two sons together. Linda started getting serious with their older son, Douglas. Vincent is the same age as us, and he plays rhythm guitar in our band. We have five members in The Pinheads."

"Whoa, this is heavy," gasped the visiting Marty. "We only have four members in our band. Are the other three Zach Nelson, Joey Landvatter, and Billy Winterson?"

"That's right," replied the local Marty. He then threw his arms around his father. His father hugged him back, and the visiting Marty could swear that there were tears in his eyes. The visiting Marty began to think about what the last thirty years must be like for Calvin. It probably wasn't easy for him.

"Hey, Artie," called out Calvin, "can I have a hug from you, too?"

"Sure, Dad," Artie replied, as he hugged Calvin. He then asked. "Hey, Dad, you don't like Marty better than me, do you? I'm afraid that you might."

"Oh, don't worry, honey," Calvin replied. "You both are very precious to me. Maybe I should postpone the brunch for another time. I should maybe set aside today for my precious young twin boys..." Calvin motioned towards the visiting Marty, adding, "... and you, too. I want you to join us, too?"

"You guys can stay in here," commented the local Doc. "My counterpart will take the DeLorean over to Hill Valley Park, and we can try to fix it there. It's best that you all just stay here, though. Otherwise, people may become a little suspicious."

"All right, then," Calvin said, smiling. "I must say that this really is a reprieve to not have to keep this a secret any longer. I still won't tell Dave, Linda, or even Lorraine about this. You know, Doc, I really do miss my close friendship with you."

Calvin and the local Doc then hugged each other. The visiting Marty kept blinking back tears, as he realized how his older counterpart must have felt.

"Have as many doughnuts as you want," the local Doc called out. "I also have some tuna fish and bread in the refrigerator, for lunch. Take care of yourselves."

The visiting Marty watched on, as the Docs turned to leave. It was going to feel a bit strange spending the day his his counterparts. 


	9. Chapter 9

_November 27, 1985  
10:30 AM PST  
Father Universe_

"You know, Dad," the local Marty commented, "it does seem really strange to think that you were just like me, when you were a teenager. Are you ever jealous about my relationship with Jennifer? After all, she was once your girlfriend, too."

"No, not really," Calvin said, smiling. "I mean, I have your mom, now. Initially, I was put off over the idea of marrying the woman who was once my mom - but I was able to get used to it. I try to be content with the kind of life that I have."

"Let me get one thing straight," said the visiting Marty. "You had amnesia, after your grandpa ran you over with his car? I'm quite curious of why that happened with you, but not with me. After all, I think our lives were the same up until then."

"Doc would probably have an answer to this," replied Calvin. "You know, it does feel good to have this out in the open, now. I have missed being close to Doc."

"So we're not to going tell Dave or Linda about this?" asked Artie. "They never were as close to Doc as we were, and they just be confused about this whole thing."

"Probably not," Calvin replied. "At least, not for right now. So, Marty 2, how did you come into this world, anyway? I'm still not sure how you fit into this picture."

"Our DeLorean must have malfunctioned," the visiting Marty explained. "The Docs are trying to find out what exactly the problem is. So what was it like to watch the twins growing up? Did Marty set the living room rug on fire, when he was eight?"

Calvin suddenly burst out laughing, and he said, "Yes, in fact, he did! The real funny thing is, I actually forgot all about that incident - until it happened with him. He even caused that fire the exact same way as I did. I knew right away that we both should go easy on him, as I remembered how I felt, when I had the accident."

"I guess watching the twins grow was a surreal experience for you," commented the visiting Marty. "It must've seemed like he did a lot of the same things that you did."

"Well, almost," Calvin commented. "I never really had a problem with being called a 'chicken', or some other similar name. That seems to be the big difference with us."

"It's a good thing Doc warned him about the race with Needles," added Artie. "From what Doc told us, it sounds like that was what led to Marty's life going downhill."

"What are you talking about?" Calvin asked, with confusion. "Could you explain?"

"If your Doc discovered the same thing about my counterpart," explained the visiting Marty, "as my Doc did, when he was in the future - your Marty ran into a Rolls Royce when dared him in a race, which caused him to break his hand. Also, the Rolls Royce driver pressed charges against him. It was at the point that he gave up his music."

"That's right," the local Marty said, blushing. "He said that he was planning to take us into the future, but that we weren't available - as you planned that special day for all three of us, on the day after we returned from our week in 1955."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Calvin replied, smiling. "I did know all about your time travel experience with Doc, but I decided not to say anything. It really is a hard day to forget about, as that was the day that my whole life changed."

"It was the same case with me," the visiting Marty explained, "except that I did end up returning to 1985. It was then, however, that I discovered that my parents were much more successful - all because I encouraged my dad to stand up for himself."

"George and I remain being good friends," Calvin said. "It just seemed very natural for me to encourage him to gain confidence, and he is now a famous author."

"Did he write a book called A Match Made In Space?" the visiting Marty asked.

"No," Calvin replied, a little stunned, "it was called A Girl From Far Away. It's a story about how a teenage boy meets this really beautiful girl, and it turns out that this girl is from another planet. It was actually inspired by how mesmorized he was, when he first met Annie Derringer. It's amazing how the two of them hit it off."

"I never met anybody named Annie Derringer," the visiting Marty replied. "I wonder what became of her in the world that I came from? She maybe met someone else."

"I always wondered why we had the same taste in music," the local Marty said. "This always made me think of how lucky I was to have a cool father. Everyone would say that they wish they had a father who was a little more like you."

"This makes me wonder what my future children's generation may think of me," the visiting Marty mused. "I hope to think that I never end up being an old fogey."

"This would depend on what kind of music they have in the future," Calvin replied. "I may end up not liking whatever styles they have in the future. I really don't think the music could really get any louder, but the style may change dramatically."

"It's strange to think that I didn't even exist in the original timeline," Artie said. "So, Dad, were Dave and Linda the same in the original timeline."

"I believe so," Calvin replied. "I was rather surprised by this myself. After all, I really would have expected Dave and Linda to look a little different. Well, anyway, I love all four of my kids. You are all very precious to me."

"I have a little question to ask," said the visiting Marty. "Were there ever times when it just didn't feel right to kiss your mother? After she kissed me when we were inside the car in 1955, she commented that it felt just like kissing her brother."

"Now that is rather interesting," Calvin replied. "Perhaps the condition that Lorraine found me in had let her to interpret those feelings in a different way. Come to think of it, there are times in our lives when we all might be more receptive to someone who reminds us of someone 'safe', like a father or a brother."

"I guess that does sort of make sense," the visiting Marty replied.

"Anyway, why don't we go turn on some tunes?" suggested Calvin. "Let's get some music in here. Maybe Doc will be back here soon."

oooooooooo

"So what did you find out?" the visiting Marty asked, after the Doc's returned.

"It turned out that the flux capacitor wasn't functioning at its most optimal level," the visiting Doc explained. "As a result, it caused the DeLorean to jump into an alternate reality. We had to tweak the flux capacitor a bit. Everything is working fine, now."

"I really will miss you guys," commented the local Marty. "Well, you two have a safe trip back home. It looks like you two helped us to uncover a major family secret."

"It's so nice to have this out in the open now," commented Calvin. "It looks like I will have an even better relationship with the twins, now. Say, can we get a few pictures, before you guys head home?"

"Sure," replied the local Doc. "Why don't the four of you stand over there?"

Calvin stood behind the teens, while Artie knelt in front of him. The Martys knelt on both sides of Artie. All four of them smiled their lopsided smiles, while the local Doc took their picture. The visiting Marty then hugged everyone.

"Take good care of yourselves," called out the local. "Have a safe trip back home!"

As the visiting Marty and Doc stepped into the DeLorean, Marty gave everyone one more wave, before Doc began to drive towards Hill Valley Park.

"Everything should be all set, now," Doc said, as he smiled at Marty. "We will go back to 7:21 PM of yesterday. What I thought would be such a simple experiment, actually turned out to be a lot more complex. Now let's hope we finally head back home."

"There really is no place like home," Marty told Doc, smiling. "Although, it was rather interesting to see how I became my own father. It is a little unsettling, though."

"We should maybe take a little break from time travelling for now," Doc commented.

Marty had to agree with his older friend. He certainly could use that break for awhile. 


	10. Chapter 10

_November 26, 1985  
7:21 PM PST  
Trilogy Universe_

"Are we home now, Doc?" Marty asked, after he saw a ripple outside the windshield.

"Well, I'm not going to jump the gun again," Doc replied, sighing. "We'll stop by my place first - and, once we're there, then we should know for certain."

"I will probably head home soon afterward," Marty replied, "and turn in early. I have to say that I'm grateful that I did not get amnesia back in 1955. I'm not even certain how I would have coped with life back in the '50s. I mean, there was no hard rock in that era - and life was rather different. I do sort of wish I had a twin, though."

"Why is that?" Doc asked, with curiosity. "You really liked Artie? I do remember that he was very concerned for you, when you passed out in front of him."

"Yeah, he was a very nice guy," Marty replied. "You know, I'm really starting to miss him. I'm missing my counterparts, too. Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"It's hard to really say," Doc replied. "Maybe I'll be able to, one day, find a way for us to be able to travel between dimensions. This time, though, we only ended up in that alternate reality because there was a glitch in the flux capacitor."

"The Courthouse Square still looks the same," Marty said, as he looked around. "So at least we can rule out the possibility of being back in Hell Valley, which is good."

"So many bad things did happen to both of us in that reality," Doc commented. "How do you suppose our counterparts from that reality are doing?"

"Probably not too good," Marty said, sighing. "In fact, my other self may not even be alive anymore. I still remember that Biff tried to kill me, when I asked him about the sports almanac. I hope my other self decided to stay safely in Switzerland."

"It's still so scary to think of how evil Biff can be," Doc replied. "I suppose having so much money and power can corrupt just about anyone."

"I hate to think I may have turned out like Biff," Marty said, shaking his head. "After all, I can't see myself killing anyone. Hell, I don't think even Alex P Keaton would've turned out being like Biff Tannen. He really is a nice person, all things considered."

"I can appreciate what you're saying, Marty," Doc said, quietly. "I mean, it's true that Biff never really was an angel, even without all that wealth and power. Still, we really mustn't delude ourselves into thinking that having an unlimited amount of wealth and power couldn't bring out the worst in even the best of us."

"I guess you're right, Doc," Marty said, sighing. "I guess there is a good reason why you didn't let me bring the almanac back to 1985 with me."

"You know, Marty," Doc said, softly, "I also believed the risks of using that almanac could far outweigh any potential rewards. It could have created a time paradox."

"I guess I didn't even think of that," Marty commented. "I wonder what may happen, when we finally reach October 21 of 2015 through the natural course of time. I hope that my son ends up not being a wimp. It did bother me to see him like that."

"I don't want to tell you too much about your future destiny," Doc explained, "but I did check up on you, shortly after we moved back to this year. I'll just tell you that your future does look a lot brighter, now. Still, you must be careful."

"I will, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "I guess we're at your place, now - and I can see that Jules and Verne are in the living room. It must mean that Clara is home, too."

"It'll be so great to see Clara, again," Doc said, smiling. "I wonder if my other self is destined to meet Clara someday, too. I just realized that I am probably almost nine years than my counterpart. After all, that's how long I spent in the Old West."

"Well, let's give that time machine a little rest, now," suggested Marty. "Hey, look at that! It looks like Jennifer decided to show up tonight. It'll be nice to see her again."

"I promise that I won't be dragging you on any more trips for awhile," Doc said, as he reached out to hug Marty. "You have fun with Jennifer, now, okay?"

"I will, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "I'll come over to your place tomorrow afternoon."

oooooooooo

"That is so unbelievable!" exclaimed Jennifer, as Marty told her everything. "I have to admit that I'm kind of afraid to travel through time, now - in case something like that happened to me. I guess time travel can be pretty dangerous."

"I told Doc that I wanted to take a break from time travelling," said Marty. "I should say that I really miss you, when I'm stuck in another time period. I never really got to meet your counterpart, when I was in that other world. It might have felt surreal, you know. She would be you, in one sense - but, in another sense, not really."

"I know what you mean, Marty," Jennifer said, smiling. "It is good to know that I was still dating your counterpart, at least - even if your other counterpart did end up with your mother. Well, I think you and I are fated to spend our future together."

"Oh, yeah, the future," Marty replied, smiling. "Just think, Jennifer, you and I will get married - and then we might have some kids together. I'll certainly see to it that our future does not end up becoming the way it was before."

"So, Marty," Jennifer said, coyly, "what do think will happen to us in the future?"

"I really wasn't able to pry anything out of Doc," Marty said, laughing. "He's just way too stubborn, but I guess I understand. He did at least mention that we were headed to a happier future. I wonder if I am destined to become a rock star, someday."

"We could see to it that we don't get married in the Chapel o' Love," Jennifer pointed out, smiling. "I believe you and I deserve to have a nice wedding. You know, we can certainly put a lot of planning into our future wedding. Won't that be great?"

"Well, if you put your mind to it," Marty quipped, "you can accomplish anything."

"That is very true," Jennifer replied, as she leaned over to kiss Marty.

After Marty and Jennifer kissed a bit, Marty said, "I must say, I'm so happy that you still love me, even after finding out about our not-so-stellar future. After all, from all that you told me, it looked that our life really was in ruins, to say the least."

"I really do believe in you, Marty," Jennifer said, softly. "I mean, I am so happy that you learned to not lose your judgement, whenever people call you a name. I was so concerned for you, that you would always let Needles get under your skin."

"So, Jennifer," Marty whispered, "would you like to take a little walk tonight?"

"Yeah, we can," Jennifer replied. "The weather is really nice out tonight. I believe it's perfect weather for you and I to take a little hike. The future looks really bright."

Marty smiled, as he and Jennifer sat up from the porch swing. Jennifer's words rang so true. With all his fourth-dimensional trips, Marty has really matured as a person. 


End file.
